


fire

by weishenvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, angst if you squint, they're dumb but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenvi/pseuds/weishenvi
Summary: It's Yangyang's first summer at camp half blood and just who is that incredibly cute (and incredibly angry) Aries boy?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	fire

The jostle of the vehicle shot him awake, sending him suddenly pushing against the seatbelt currently keeping him in place. Shaking his head (and hopefully the sleep off), he looked out of the car window, resting his head against the glass, some reddish hair falling in his face. Pushing it out of his eyes, he squinted, not immediately remember why he was in a car in the first place.  


“Right,” he muttered under his breath, looking at the rural scenery around him, “camp.”  


The forest views he was enjoying slowly turned into a vision of Greek columns supporting a sign with large print: CAMP HALF BLOOD. His mother took one hand off the steering wheel to grab his, giving him an anxious squeeze of the hand. Once they arrived, she pulled over and the two began the process of extracting all of the luggage from the car. It’s not that he didn’t know that he was a demigod, he had known for about a year or so now, was told some pretty embarrassing stories about how Hermes and his mother met. It was camp he hadn’t known about. Memories of previous camp experiences didn’t exactly excite him, thinking of swimming in algae-coated lakes and playing soccer on a muddy field with other boys he hardly knew didn’t conjure up the best of memories, campfire smoke smarting his eyes, but here he was, being sent off by his mother with a kiss on the cheek, pat on the back, and a small “I’ll miss you” whispered into his ear.  


His legs worked automatically, taking him down the worn path with his suitcase dragging behind him. It was kind of beautiful there, lush greenery lit up by the late afternoon sun, oranges and greens mixing together, swaying gently in the breeze that had arrived. He looked down at his feet and the dust that he was kicking up, trying to push down the anxiety that arose from thinking about his mother’s car driving farther and farther away. He hears a rustle to his left, and before he can properly react there’s a crushing weight on his back.  


“YANGYANG! NO WAY!”  


Violently shaking the surprise off his back, Yangyang turned to face whoever somehow knew his name and came face to face with a shock of blonde hair. His attacker had platinum blonde hair, and an undercut. That plus his sleeveless tee made him look… intimidating to say the least. When his eyes travelled up to the little crescents the other boy had, he felt himself involuntarily relax a little.  


“Sorry, uhm, do I know you?”  


The blonde boy slaps a hand to his forehead as the two continue to walk along together and lets out a dramatic exasperated sigh.  


“Tell me you really don’t remember me from Camp Turtleshell in elementary school? We were campfire buds I’m sure of it!”  


Yangyang puts a finger to his chin, and attempts to humor this nameless boy by searching his memory, but nothing is clicking yet.  


“I think there were lots of kids around the campfire, marshmallows are a pretty effective way to gather children together,” he retorts.  


“Hm, let’s start here then. Hi! My name is Jeno, son of Athena, yours is Yangyang, correct?”  


Snapping his fingers together, Yangyang finally connects the memory.  


“Jeno! Ah! You were the one who always finished off the chocolate bars!”  


The blonde boy rubs the back of his neck, “Aha, yeah… that was me,” but before he could squeeze a defense of his 7 year old self in, his eyes widen, “Yo! Jaemin! Hyuck!”  


Yangyang had barely noticed how far they had walked together and suddenly was overwhelmed by all of the stimuli in front of him. The field in front of him was filled to the brim with teenagers slinging weapons, laughing, jumping, running, yelling, one of them just hurled what looked like a javelin, and was that just a strike of lighting he saw? In the distance he could see kids sparring with each other, laughing as swords barely miss their jugulars, and behind them, among all the chaos, he sees a boy leaning up against a tree, nose in his book, brown hair lightly dusting his face. Yangyang barely registers Jeno grabbing his wrist to drag him somewhere, too distracted still by the angelic visage before him. The boy looks up from his book, and scans the area around him, a vaguely curious look on his face, before it twists into something more like anger, waving a fist at a kid who knocks into him. Just as his eyes lock right into Yangyang’s he disappears as two strangers appear before him.  


“Hey, who’s this?” one of the boys asks, he’s blonde too, but with longer locks than what Jeno is sporting. Something about this boy was frightening: his face was perfect. A rosey flush was settled into his cheeks and it didn’t seem like it would be fading anytime soon, was it permanent? He extends his hand to Yangyang, a killer smile blooming across his face.  


“I’m Jaemin, son of Aphrodite, and yo-?”  


He gets shoved by the other stranger, a boy of similar height but with pinkish caramel hair, who looked like the sun himself had personally kissed every inch of his skin.  


“Dude, cut the glamour crap you’re gonna weird him out! Don’t mind him too much, I’m Hyuck, son of Apollo and clearly regardless of love goddesses the best looking out of all of us,” he finishes smugly.  


Yangyang throws Jeno a look of desperation, unsure how to navigate these strong personalities that have been hurled at him. Jeno only offers a small smile and nudges Yangyang a little.  


“Nice to meet you two uhm, I’m Yangyang, son of Hermes,” he manages to get out, though softer than he wanted.  


Hyuck laughs and slings an arm around his shoulders, “Come on kid, let’s go get you settled in.”  
_______

The Hermes cabin was pretty nice, nicer than any log cabin he had to stay in as a child anyways. The outside was decorated with worn brown paint, clearly showing years of harsh weather, fire damage, etc. The inside was comfortable though, and Yangyang was provided a cot to himself in the corner of one of the main rooms. He didn’t bring much with him, a journal, a photo of his mother, and his favorite toy car, besides for the obvious necessities. These few items enough were already leaving him feeling more comfortable in this strange camp. Walking to his bed, he got a good eyeful of the other Hermes kids, and he didn’t shy away from purposefully seeing if the brown-haired boy he spotted earlier was among his cabin-mates, but it did not seem to be the case.  


Before he knew it, it was dinner time, and he was whisked with the other members of his lodging to go eat dinner. Yangyang pat his stomach, grimacing a little at the discomfort. He didn’t think he was even that hungry, but the excitement with Jeno and his friends plus moving in burned more energy than he thought. Yangyang plopped himself down at the end of the Hermes table, chin in his hands, observing the area around him. It was packed, and loud, especially after the initial reverence during the sacrifice of some food to the gods. It had dawned on Yangyang that he hadn’t made friends with anyone in his group yet, sitting alone, taking in all the stimulus and movement his eyes lock onto the boy he saw before. Someone in front of him was showing him something in a book, sticky notes popping out of various pages, and the fairy-looking boy’s eyes lit up scanning everything in front of him hungrily. Yangyang wasn’t full yet, but this had his full attention, watching the way this boy seemed to be enraptured with the literature in front of him, before he was interrupted once again by a tray slamming on the table in front of him.  


“Yangie! What’s up?” Jeno asks, beaming at him with some string beans propped up on a fork.  


Subtly trying to peek over his shoulder, Yangyang retorts “Aren’t you like, not supposed to sit here with me, no offense?”  


Jeno throws his head back at this and chuckles, “Ahhh who cares about that, wanna come sit with Jaemin, Hyuck, and me?”  


Once again, Yangyang’s attention found the boy. He was drinking, laughed a little too hard, and some of his water spewed out into his hand. Unflattering as it may be, Yangyang couldn’t tear his eyes away, mesmerized with the small hands this boy sported, seemingly barely able to fully cup the glass he was holding. Jeno, not an airhead by any means, had clearly noticed his friend’s mind was elsewhere, and straining over his now turned shoulder, tried to follow the line of sight.  


“Oh… You know Injunnie?”  


Red smattered over his cheeks, “W-who? What are you talking about?”  


“Brown hair, small kid, really bright eyes, am I right?”  


Yangyang feels like his words are caught in his throat, and he’s struggling against them to force them out.  


“... Nah, I uh, I don’t know him.”  


Jeno smacks his leg, standing up as he’s made a decision.  


“Great! Let’s invite him to eat too!”

\------------

The dinner table finds itself at an impasse. Renjun and Yangyang are seated side by side as per the idea of Jaemin, as he proclaimed that Yangyang definitely seemed like he wanted to be friends. Renjun only blanched slightly at this and nodded, as any conversation between the seat neighbors died before he launched into an argument with Hyuck about what that exactly was supposed to mean. Different from the image he had, Renjun seemed to be a little more temperamental than Yangyang had imagined, yet he wasn’t put off. The way color rose in the older boy’s face whenever he got worked up was making his heart do gymnastics. Hyuck, Jeno, and Jaemin all sat on the opposite side of the table to them, and could only stare at the mess in front of them, wringing hands, shy glances, and stifled coughs. Hyuck and Jaemin shared a devilish look behind Jeno’s back, while the platinum blonde only stared fondly at the two in front of him. Renjun flared up at the strange treatment he was receiving, but noticeably calmed down when he saw just how nervous Yangyang seemed.  


After suffering through a meal of poking and prodding through Hyuck asking Yangyang if he’s ever dated before, and Jaemin asking Renjun how it must be so nice to finally know someone else who spoke Chinese, among other things, it was time for the boys to head back to their respective cabins. Yangyang hadn’t noticed that the neighboring cabin to his was Ares, and found it curious that as they walked, it ended up being only him and Renjun walking to the same area. The air around him now seemed harder to breathe in, and as their shared friends left one by one to where they needed to go, it was only the two of them left.  


Glancing over to Renjun, Yangyang tries to secretly admire the boy’s features. Defined where they needed to be, soft everywhere else, looking so cute in his light blue ensemble, he felt himself trip over his feet. Quickly though, he was steadied by a hand on his shoulder. Looking down, he met eyes with Renjun.  


“Watch out there, I know it’s kinda rocky on the way back.”  


Trying to muster up some false confidence, Yangyang retorts “Don’t worry about me. I’m usually pretty quick, got some good reflexes.”  


Something in Renjun’s eyes changes, “Oh, I see then. In that case, I’ll see you on the training grounds tomorrow, so you know, I’ll get to see how good you really are.”  


With a final pat on the shoulder Renjun opens the door to his cabin and the door is gently shut in Yangyang’s face. Woah, he didn’t even know they had made it all the way over there. He makes the final treck to his cabin and gets ready for bed, a challenge and the memory of a hand on his shoulder sending him off into sleep. 

\---------

There is nothing forgiving about the morning sun that shines onto Yangyang’s face. His hair on his face offering only the slightest bit of solace to the fiery onslaught of the summer sun, forcing him awake. He shifts, stretching his arms until they bump against the headrest, and then lets them limply flop down onto the mattress. Rolling over to check his phone, he sees about 15 missed texts from Jeno and a missed call. Immediately his phone falls back onto his bed and Yangyang drags his body upwards, the blanket he kicked off at some point tangling his legs together. Sighing, he sees that the cabin is mostly empty except for him and one other guy he doesn’t remember seeing yet. This other boy looks taller, piercing eyes and broad shoulders, and unfortunately he turns to notice Yangyang.  


“Ah, you’ve decided to wake up! Training already started, you should definitely get a move on. Also, you missed breakfast.”  


Yangyang, still sleepy, barely registers the bready thing tossed next to him.  


“Just make sure you’re up and at ‘em in less than 10 minutes, I’m Winwin by the way, the cabin director.”  


Unwrapping the napkins, Yangyang shoves the pastry into his mouth as he searches around for his clothes. Glancing at his phone again he’s in even more of a rush, as one of Jeno’s many texts reads 

“Renjun’s got a sword.”

\---------

The training area wasn’t really what he expected. Not that he necessarily had a particular image in mind, as he never once in his life had to imagine an area where a bunch of teenagers and young adults would be learning to fight for their lives, yet here he was. He ran into an open field, panting heavily as he rushed to not be even more late, hands on his knees. Finally glancing up he’s able to take it all in. Innumerable amounts of campers are sprawled out around him, all engaged in some sort of combat or training. Kids on horses gallop by trying to avoid obstacles, as other campers are busy throwing objects at them. Some kids are up in the trees, aiming crossbows at targets lined up a couple meters away. Others are using their abilities to spar with one another. Yangyang quickly ducks to dodge an arrow whizzing past his head, looking to where it came from to make eye-contact with an apologetic looking Jaemin. Yangyang gets waved over and goes to where the taller boy is, slinging some arrows over his shoulder to wave, bow accidentally falling out of his grasp. Before either Jaemin or Yangyang can manage to reach for the bow, it’s poked by a long metallic object. Yangyang’s eyes travel up the weapon to see Renjun, longsword clutched in his hand, a small hand held up to block his eyes from the sun.  


The newcomer picked up the bow, handing it back to Jaemin.  


“Might want to hold onto that better, I could’ve gotten you just now!”  


Jaemin rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, yeah Junnie, we’ll see who’s got better accuracy after this, though!” he chides back.  


Yangyang just stares at this exchange in front of him, feeling a little let down that Renjun seemingly hasn’t noticed him yet, and a little intrusive in a conversation between two close friends. Letting his attention wander, Yangyang kneels down to continue to watch some other campers train, pushing away any negative feelings that he feels in his stomach.  


This is quickly broken by a sudden cool sensation underneath his chin, and he blanches as the notices the flat of Renjun’s sword resting underneath his chin. Immediately his eyes find the sword holder’s.  


“Awh, you’re not gonna train? Thought you were gonna show me what you can do?” Renjun teases, cocking his head to the left in question.  


Feeling adrenaline rush through him, Yangyang back away from the sword and scrambles to his feet, brushing off grass from his pants he must have absentmindedly been picking.  


“N-no I’m totally up for anything, whatever you want… yeah.” he forces out, losing a little steam at the end.  


Renjun eyes him carefully, almost sizing him up, then let out a laugh so hearty Yangyang almost isn’t sure it could have physically come from him at first. The brown haired boy nudges his shoulder to lead him along.  


“Let’s see how you fair with a sword then, shall we?”  


Jaemin is left behind, bow once again dropped from his hands, staring at where two of his friends were previously just standing. A smirk appears on his face. He quickly goes to gather Jeno and Hyuck from where the two were respectively training. 

\---------

“It’s kind of funny, isn’t it?” Hyuck wonders, leaning against a tall oak tree, putting all of his weight against it to offer some relief to his exhausted body. Jaemin and Jeno rushed towards him to pull him from his practice, and at first the boy was annoyed with the interruption, but the pure smile on Jeno’s face coupled with the mischievous one on Jaemin made him change his attitude. All Jaemin needed to say was ‘You’ve gotta come see this’ and he was sold. The three of them were lounged in the shade by the handheld combat area focused on a peculiar scene in front of them.  


Renjun and Yangyang were really going at it, the only sounds one could hear coming from where they were was only the clashing of metal against metal and hurried breaths. This itself wasn’t strange to the boys watching, they had all practiced with Renjun before and knew how he got when it was time to fight. What was strange was the look on the boy’s face, his usual sparring scowl replaced with something a little more playful, bordering on a smirk. Poor Yangyang was obviously less experienced with a sword, but was surprisingly able to hold his own, dodging Renjun’s lunges pretty effectively.  


“Min, this is kinda weird,” Jeno speaks up, “isn’t Junnie usually not this…” he struggles for the right word.  


“Calm? Relaxed? Not filled with rage? Strange indeed.” Hyuck supplies.  


“I don’t know about you guys but I’ve got an idea about this.” Jaemin grabs his two friends by their shoulders and pulls them closer to him, “so here’s what I’m thinking…”  
\--------

Yangyang is sweating like crazy. Not only is the sun beating on his back, his bangs are stuck to his forehead at this point, but he has been trying not to get sliced up by the cutest boy he’s ever seen for like an hour. Finally, faltering in his step causes him to trip, and suddenly he’s under the mercy of the metal in the hands in front of him, pointed directly to his chest.  


Renjun eventually reaches his hand down to help Yangyang up, only after laughing at the other’s fall for a good minute, but when their hands connect each of their eyes snap up to attention, and it no longer feels like they’re on the training ground, and to Yangyang at least, Renjun seems like the only person in the entire world. Moments don’t last forever however, and seconds later Jaemin, Hyuck, and Jeno come running up to the two of them, breaking whatever spell had befallen the pair for a moment.  


Rolling his eyes, Renjun asks what they’ve come over for.  


“Junnie come on,” Jaemin whines, “I just wanna play a little match… unless you think you’ve gotten rusty that is.”  


Immediately reaching for his weapon again, Renjun gets in the correct stance, flames seemingly alighting his eyes at the insult.  


Jaemin and Renjun begin their fight, Jaemin borrowing the sword Yangyang was using and the three boys can only look on in horror. Compared to what Yangyang had seen with Renjun’s practice with him before, this was completely different, anger being punctuated with every swing or thrust of the smaller boy’s sword. Jaemin looked like he was regretting his taunt now. Onlookers could only keep their eyes locked on the fight, as it reaches its climax with Renjun knocking the sword out of Jaemin’s hand, jumping up and down at his victory.  


Jaemin gets himself back on his feet, brushing some of the dirt off his pants and pushing his hair back into place.  


“Thanks Jun,” he tosses out, “that was enlightening to say the least.”  


Before Renjun could question what the hell that meant it was time to return to other camp activities, the training fields getting emptier by the second. All Yangyang could wonder while they all walked back, Renjun managing to continue to pester Jaemin the whole time, what that all was.  
\--------  


The next day Renjun challenges Yangyang to archery practice, and the last thing Yangyang was planning on doing was refusing. Having gone to summer camps previously, Yangyang was no stranger to the bow and arrow, and couldn’t wait to show Renjun his skills. They found themselves slinging back arrow after arrow, both hitting consistent bulls-eyes, the tension in the air thick enough to be carved with a knife. Nothing seems like it could break their concentration- that is until a boy in Yangyang’s cabin, Jisung, sneezes somewhere near them, causing Renjun to jump and miss the bullseye entirely. Yangyang definitely should not have felt warmth bloom through his chest when the shorter boy breaks the bow over his knee in frustration, yet here he was. He is only broken out of his trance by a hand grabbing onto his wrist and dragging him away. Renjun confidently marched away from the archery range, not letting go of Yangyang who is stumbling behind him. Yangyang is met with a blinding smile when Renjun turns around for a second.  


“Let’s go practice somewhere else, yeah?”  
\--------  


A week later Yangyang is going for a morning walk, taking in the crisp morning air. Things had been so hectic recently, constant practicing and activities, camp gatherings, early rising, pining over Renjun- it’s been exhausting. Seeing the bright, early sun, being gently caressed by a soft breeze, and having some alone time really helped to clear his head. That’s the case until on his way back to the cabins he sees Renjun talking to a guy he doesn’t recognize outside of the Ares cabin. Renjun has a crease between his brows and his shoes are digging into the earth beneath him, stress clearly evident from this conversation. The other man with Renjun pats a hand on his shoulder gently and the smaller boy’s face lights up. They exchange a few more words before Renjun aggressively nods his head. Yangyang tries to make it past them without either noticing, feeling discomfort in his chest from the exchange, but as soon as his hand grabs his cabin’s door he hears his name yelled out. Freezing in place, he turns.  


“Yangie! Hey, let’s go for a run together, yeah? I’ll race you.” Renjun teases from where he stands, hands placed staunchly on his hips.  


Yangyang pauses to think. He has no idea who this guy Renjun seems to be close with is, but he does know him and Renjun seem to get along pretty well. He doesn’t want to ruin that by acting weird so he swallows some of his jealousy and gives a small smile.  


“Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything less.”  
\--------

August has rolled around and after two months of camp, things were really getting into full swing. To celebrate the coming end of the summer and the camper’s hard work, a bonfire was organized. All day was spent preparing for it, students gathering logs and sticks from the nearby forest, kids from Demeter’s cabin helping out with some of the food preparation, as well as cabins organizing games for the campers to play throughout the day. Jeno, Hyuck, Yangyang, Jaemin, and Renjun spent the entire day together, playing around (only ending in one fight between Renjun and Jaemin luckily) and snacking. As the night came to a close it was time for the bonfire and the excitement was palpable in the camp.  


Once it was lit, the campers faces lit up in amazement from the huge flames licking up into the night sky, casting a warm glow over the entire area. Yangyang was sitting on a bench with Renjun and Chenle, a boy who apparently went to school with Renjun back at home. Yangyang could only glance at the boy of his affections during the other two’s conversation. The soft light from the bonfire making him look even more ethereal than usual, causing the younger boy’s breath to hitch. A tall figure pouncing on Chenle disrupted both the conversation and daydreaming as the intruder placed a big kiss on Chenle’s cheek, causing him to let out a little giggle.  


“Sungie! Stop!” he let out between laughs, “You’re gonna embarrass me!”  


As the couple continued their affection onslaught, Renjun and Yangyang look at each other with wide eyes, clearly sharing shock at the couple neither of them knew about. Once the shock wore off however, Yangyang began to realize his proximity with Renjun next to a couple and began to blush, suddenly tearing his eyes away from the brunette. Yangyang couldn’t see but some pink was creeping up onto the other’s face as well, adding different warm hues to his face.  


Looking at them from afar were Jaemin, Jeno, and Hyuck, slowly shaking their heads in disapproval at the scene before them.  


“Man, they’re oblivious.”  


“Yes, Jeno we’ve covered this before, I really think it’s time we set this plan into action!”  


“I don’t know, Hyuck, are you sure? I just worry this isn’t gonna work out…”  


“No way Jaem! We got this! It’s really gonna be a piece of cake.”  
\--------

The blushing contest between Renjun and Yangyang was interrupted by Sicheng, Yangyang’s cabin supervisor running up to the pair.  


“Yangyang, hey sorry to interrupt-”  


“Oh! Hahaha no no you’re not interrupting anything!” the boy interjects.  


Sicheng stares at the two with a strange look on his face before continuing, “Well regardless, I’m gonna need to talk to you, would you mind coming back to the cabin for a few?”  
Yangyang nods his head and glaces towards Renjun, trying to express an apology with his eyes, hoping to push down the anxiety and confusion he feels for seemingly being confronted by his cabin director.  


Sicheng and Yangyang walk in silence for a few minutes until they reach the cabin’s door. Yangyang waits for Sicheng to open it to let them in, but before that happens Sicheng grabs his shoulders and quickly orders him not to move before jogging away.  


Dumbfounded, Yangyang waits, but for what he doesn’t know. Minutes pass and nothing happens. He can hear the cheering and yells of other campers in the distance and the bonfire is casting shadows still visible from where he stands. What he doesn’t expect is to feel a small pressure on his shoulder and turns to face Renjun. The smaller boy looks equally confused.  


“I was told to uh, wait out here with you? But I wasn’t really told why so-”  


He’s cut off as the door to the cabin swings open and the faces of their three friends are visible, six hands dragging them both inside before the three hurriedly exit.  


“Have fun!”  


“We worked hard on this!”  


“Please talk we’re BEGGING you!”  


Their friends' voices call from outside as the door slams shut.  


Yangyang is taken aback but before he can even recover he’s met with the last thing he honestly expected to see. A table was set in the center of the common room with lit candles strewn about it. Flower petals adorned the tablecloth and a meal was placed out for two. He could swear he must be dreaming. Among all his shock he hears his name and whips his head up to meet Renjun’s eyes. He’s sitting at the set table, pointing at the other open chair.  


“Well, let’s enjoy I guess!”  
\--------

At first the silence is deafening, the only sounds in the room being the occasional clatter of silverware against a plate, and the anxious tapping of feet. Halfway through the meal with no conversation yet accomplished, the door peeps open.  


“Listen guys no pressure, but you’ve got about an hour until curfew and Hermes kids come rushing back here, so I would get on with this. Just a heads up.” Jaemin’s head pops in before zooming back out, leaving the two diners simmering in embarrassment.  


“Yangy-”  


“Ren-”  


They both begin, voices dying as soon as the words begin to leave their mouths.  


Yangyang takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry about this. I didn’t put them up to it but I’m sure this must be really embarrassing for you and you don’t even like me I’m sure you already have a boyfriend or whatever, so like we can just enjoy this meal and get out of here and make fun of the guys for doing something so stupid…” he trails off.  


“Hmm? I’ve got a boyfriend? I had no idea.” Renjun teases, reaching out to poke Yangyang in the chest.  


“I-I mean I don’t know I just saw you talking to that one nice looking guy outside your cabin that morning and his hand was on your shoulder and I don’t know you just looked very comfortable with him so maybe.”  


Renjun laughs a full-bodied laugh. A laugh that seems to fill up the entire room, and Yangyang would normally find it beautiful, but right now finds it suffocating.  


“Oh my god no, my COUSIN? Yangie, that’s the director of my cabin Kun, we’re related.”  


“Oh gosh, you guys just seemed so close and you gave him such a nice smile… ah I’m sorry.”  


“God, you’re so dumb I love it, Yang, we were talking about YOU! Besides, he’s got a boyfriend, I can’t believe you didn’t know he was with Sicheng.”  


Yangyang can barely believe what he’s hearing. Renjun’s words are swimming around his head and he can barely piece them together. One thing sticks out though.  


“Wait… why were you two talking about me?”  


Renjun accidentally drops the glass he was holding onto the floor.  


“Shit, didn’t mean to let that slip out... “ he tilts his head, “well, to be honest I uhm, I was asking how he asked out Sicheng so I could figure out how to confess to you.”  


Yangyang is sure his eyes are popping out of his head.  


“No way…”  


“Yes! I definitely wasn’t going to expect you to say yes, and I still don’t, but, yeah. Not lots of people like me, so I’m not really expecting much right now.”  


Without even realizing it Yangyang has gotten out of his seat. He saunters over to Renjun and grabs his hand, fitting it perfectly into his own.  


“Renjun, I really really like you. I saw you my first day here and couldn't believe someone like you existed. You’re so beautiful, and so strong, and I like every single thing about you, really.”  


The other boy’s eyes were shining, reflecting the candlelight in the room.  


“Do you mean it? Really? Even though I’ve got uhm… a temper?”  


Yangyang brushes his hand gently over Renjun’s cheek, “Yes,” he smiles, “even though you’ve got a temper.”  


The two boys seem to understand the position they’re in and before the taller can process it Renjun has connected their lips. Nothing Yangyang has ever experienced could prepare him for this. There’s something fiery in the way Renjun kisses, the way he grips onto Yangyang’s jaw and pulls him closer like his life depends on it, like he’s been waiting for this forever. Grabbing onto Renjun’s slim shoulders, Yangyang can only hope that he’s not going to wake up from a dream, and can continue to kiss the boy he’s been crushing on for months.  


“Hey guys, how’s it going- WOAH!”  


The two break apart, jumping a foot away, surprised by the sudden intrusion of their friends, who are suddenly covering their eyes, the dramatics already on display.  


“Hyuck! I told you we should have knocked!”  


“Well Jeno I didn’t think they’d be eating face already, sorry.”  


Jaemin walks up to the pair and gives them a sweet smile, one Yangyang hadn’t seen before.  


“Hey, I’m happy for you two.”  


Renjun looks up to Yangyang and smiles, gently connecting their hands and squeezing.  


“Yeah… me too.”  
\--------

It’s the last day of camp and campers are idly lounging outside of their cabins, playing games or just chatting with their friends, waiting for their rides. Sitting on his suitcase, Yangyang feels arms around his torso and a swift kiss placed on his neck. He smiles and quickly turns his head to connect his lips with Renjun’s, giving the boy a sweet peck.  


“Yuck! Ugh, god you two are gross.”  


“Chenle” Yangyang deadpans, turning to face his friend “you and Jisung are literally the most revolting couple here.”  


“Hmm, you’re right, we should continue to upkeep that image, see ya!” he waves before jumping amongst the crowd to find his tall boyfriend.  


Renjun let’s out a little laugh, “Thank goodness he left before I kicked him out of his seat, it’s the last day I’m not looking to be generous here.”  


“Awh c’mon,” Yangyang pouts and pulls Renjun onto his lap, “don’t worry, we’ll see each other soon enough. We’ll call and text every day.”  


Before the couple could mush any more, their friends showed up, moaning and whining about the heat and how long it’s taking their parents to come and pick them up. Yangyang smiles at the scene of all of them, Hyuck and Jaemin bickering, Jeno calmly trying to separate them, and Renjun’s head leaning back on his chest, his hair tickling his chin. Yangyang leans down to whisper in Renjun’s ear, “Our friends may be stupid, but thank goodness their stupid plan worked once huh?”  


Renjun snuggles deeper into Yangyang’s arms and sighs, “Yeah thank goodness” before jumping into the fray.  


Camp was way better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo!!! this is my first time working on a fic fest and i have been so so nervous! I truly hope the prompter is happy with what i created :) i had some fun with this one ! 
> 
> prompt #00127


End file.
